


Lilies and Asphodel

by Aprilflowers



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This is really bad but take it anyway, felix is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilflowers/pseuds/Aprilflowers
Summary: “It’s a hard thing for two fools to fall in love,” Lysithea says. Her owlish eyes staring him down, “but I think we made it work.A story based on Felix and Lysithea’s paired ending on a Blue Lions run





	Lilies and Asphodel

Almost five years after Dimitri retook Fhirdiad, Lysithea takes a turn for the worse, the two Crests festering in her blood finally taking down its host, it had been a looming presence throughout Felix and Lysithea’s romance and they had both known it was coming, still Felix hadn’t expected it to hurt so damn much.

Almost every single member of the Blue Lions had dropped by, at one time or another, Byleth had talked with Lysithea alone for around two hours and had come with an uncharacteristically distraught expression upon his face,

“It's irrational, but I feel like I failed her,” Byleth says softly a cup of tea clutched in his hands “I managed to keep all of you alive throughout the war and now this is happening”

Felix doesn't know what to say to this and so he takes a drink of his tea and avoids his old professor’s eyes.

“It’s fine when people come to visit Lysithea but something is humiliating about people coming to see him, like your the one that’s sick,” he thinks to himself as he watches from the window as Sylvain and Ingrid dismount from their horses and walk together into the front gate of the Fraldarius estate. Ingrid’s the first to reach him and she pulls him into a hug so fiercely loving it seems strange that she never became his sister-in-law after all. Sylvain's next and by this point, Felix has reached a real personal low

“Fuck you” he mumbles into Sylvain's shoulder “Thank you”

But the end comes sooner than later, Mercedes, who had taken a leave of absence from her orphanage to help, finds him in the training field

"Felix, there's nothing more I can do," she says calmly although, there's something strained in her voice "You should go to her"

He doesn't hear her last sentence as he's already halfway across the training field.

Lysithea's laying there in their bed, her chalky white skin, nearly the same color as her hair, he also notices with a start that her lips are wetted with her own blood

she grasps weakly for his hand and he takes it, holding it like a lifeline.

A bitter grin grows across Felix’s face “my old man was a widower too and my brother left a fiancee behind, House Fraldarius seems pretty cursed” he jokes darkly.

Lysithea has no retort for him and so he sits back, still clutching her hand. The room surrounding them is simple, pale blue walls and darker blue curtains embroidered with gold. There are also several swords hung up on the wall, a subtle mockery of Felix and his uselessness here.

“You made this worth it, you know?” Lysithea says, breaking Felix away from his thoughts “It’s hard to die so soon, but the life we made was worth it”

“Don’t talk that way” he snarls, desperation tinging the edge of his voice “can’t you see I fucking love you too much for this” Tears well up at the corner of his vision but his blinks them away.

So he kisses her instead, and her lips taste like iron and something inside of him breaks “damn you love” he says his voice ragged “damn me for being a fool”

“It’s a hard thing for two fools to fall in love,” Lysithea says. Her owlish eyes staring him down, “but I think we made it work.

Her eyes close gently and Felix stays there clutching her hand until it grows cold and unnatural and decidedly not Lysithea.

The following days are a blur and Felix barely takes anything in as he numbly plans a funeral, it's a large affair, his wife having been an incredibly popular figure among the commoners.

He sees Dimitri, sitting next to the professor, and he doesn't even feel his normal hatred towards him, in fact, he doesn't really feel anything, so he looks away.

"Sylvain and Ingrid brought their brat," he notices as the tiny girl a couple of rows back, squirms in her seat, the thick black dress she's wearing obviously bothering her, and his throat catches at the sight of the family he never got to have.

But seasons still turn and winter turns to spring, and one day a local artisan appears before him and asks for an audience, Felix agrees and they go to the dark meeting hall together.

"I have a gift for you, Duke Fraldarius," the baker says, pulling out a small cake wrapped in a red cloth

"I'm supposed to eat this random cake you just give to me?" Felix asks sarcastically, "I don't even like cake"

"just try it," the baker asks "I swear on my life, it's not poisoned"

So Felix cuts a corner off the cake and pops it into his mouth, the flavor is immediate, smooth bitter almond and rich cream

'That's actually not bad" Felix remarks, tearing off another bite "still, why did you come here to give it to me?"

A smile grows across the baker's face, "it was a recipe from the late Lady Lysithea" he answered "I had to see if you liked it"

Felix was taken aback "Lysithea made it?" he asked

"Yeah, she gave it to me a couple of years back, it's become a favorite of my clientele, so I thought I should repay the favour,

He finds himself smiling, despite himself "So I do like cake" he thinks "Ironic"

**Author's Note:**

> (I posted this a while back on the Fire Emblem Amino so I did not steal it)
> 
> I freaking love these children and thus I must hurt them, Felix is my grumbly messed up boy and I will fight for him.


End file.
